A worrying situation
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur removes his half-sister from his fathers care, he has been using drugs to suppress her magic. There is a worrying trend of disappearances countrywide of anyone showing signs of magic, even though it isn't illegal. Why are the powers to be ignoring the situation? And how will this effect the couple as they struggle to find acceptance for magic users. Modern A/U
1. Chapter 1

Arthur had stormed out from his father's house determined never to return, since he was old enough to understand, and take notice, he had become more and more disillusioned with his father's beliefs. Uther's stance on magic users had become harder and harder, even to the fact he had treated his own daughter like dirt once she could no longer hide her growing powers as a seer. Arthur knew his half-sister was not evil, in fact it had been him she had turned to for help once she could no longer hide things. After yet another argument over his sisters treatment Arthur decided that he was breaking his ties once and for all with Uther. Something he had started several years ago when he had moved out and went his own way, refusing to work for Pendragons Corp. Then he hadn't been able to take Morgana with him as she was a minor but now he was taking his sister out of the house and her father's control.

Arthur would support her, unlike Morgana he had his own money and would not tolerate her treatment one more moment. Pendragon Corp had led the way in magic suppression treatments for the past twenty four years and Uther had forced his daughter to take the latest drugs from the age of fourteen when he realised she was 'tainted' with magic. She had had no freedom, Uther had controlled everything she did. She had run away from home once but her father had found her and dragged her back. Everything she did had to be approved by Uther, he had even taken away her phone and had her home schooled not allowing her to mix with her old friends. Her life had been hell.

As Arthur left he went to the back door, where he had told Morgana to wait with whatever she wanted to take with her. Now Morgana was eighteen, today was her birthday, Arthur had finally told his father she would be living with him. Morgana was waiting in the car for him, she was six years younger than her brother. The result of an affair Uther had had with a married woman whilst her husband was away serving in the army. Her mother was unable to keep Morgana, as her husband refused to bring up another man's child and as she had another young daughter and felt she couldn't just leave her husband. So Morgana was dumped on Uther's doorstep. For years he had pretended that Morgana was a foundling he had taken in, not willing for anyone with Pendragon blood to be put in care. But, when at fourteen Morgana had had a vision she started to investigate, snooping through her father's office when he was at work, it was then she found out the truth. This had rocked both the siblings, Arthur had listened for years as he father took the high moral ground on every issue he could, to find out he had been hiding such a secret had shaken him.

As Arthur got into the car he looked at his sister and smiled "Got everything you want?"

"I don't want much, it's all in the boot" Morgana said mournfully. Not because she was sad leaving but because she had so little to take with her that meant anything.

"Don't worry tomorrow we go shopping. I owe you a birthday present" Arthur smiled "It will be great having you with me and you will no longer have to hide yourself"

As they travelled they talked about all sorts of things, but mostly about Arthur's plans for Morgana. He had found someone who could help her come off the drugs that controlled her life, and also help with her powers and allow her to gain the control she needed. It took then an hour and a half to get to Ealdor and Arthur's home. The house was in a nice area and had once belonged to Arthur's mother, it had been part of the estate left to the blonde when his mother died. Along with enough money that if he hadn't wanted to, he needn't have worked. But that had never been Arthur's intention. He had worked hard at getting his doctorate and despite his young age was clinical psychologist working with the police on victim support as well as a few private clients. A career his father had been strongly opposed to. But Arthur had been determined and had taken his A levels a year early, and then funded his own University studies getting through in a short as period as he could. He took his career seriously and loved it. Much preferring it to the job his father had mapped out for him in his pharmaceutical company. As he worked from home, except when going on home visits or the police station, he felt he could also offer Morgana the support she would need.

As the house was larger than Arthur needed for his own use, he had converted some of the rooms to a self-contained unit that his housekeeper Gwen and her husband, Lance de Luc, a policeman, lived in. It worked out well for all of them. The only other person regularly around the place was a gardener/handyman who looked after the large grounds and helped Gwen with the heavier work. Tristan was a few years older than Arthur, he had a way with plants and loved working outside, and he was occasionally helped by his wife Isolde. Arthur gave him free rein in the garden. Tristan kept himself to himself but was a hard worker. Arthur had employed him at the suggestion of his doctor, Gaius, who said Tristan was trying to make a new start for himself and his wife. His brothers had been part of a gang and when they were arrested he had been sacked by his employers and their neighbours had turned against them not believing they had known nothing about his brother's crimes. It had made Tristan bitter and withdrawn.

Pulling up outside the house Arthur got out and collected Morgana's bags from the boot of his car. "Come on let's get you settled. I have a room ready for you, I think you'll like it, but if you don't you can either change it or use one of the other rooms."

Morgana had been to her brother's house once before, but it had been a long time ago, as her father hadn't allowed her to visit for several years. Arthur took her upstairs to a large and airy room to the back of the house. "You have a good view of the garden and the river beyond as well as your own on suite" he grinned. My room is next door"

Morgana was still feeling overwhelmed by what had happened, although she was a feisty young woman she had had some of her spirit dampened down by her father and the drugs she was made to take. Looking round the room she smiled at Arthur "Thank you"

"Look Morgana we will get you sorted I promise. Do you remember Gaius?" he said kindly.

Morgana nodded, Gaius was an old friend of Uther's who had eventually fallen out with Uther over his treatment of his children. He used to be the family doctor.

"Well he lives in Ealdor now, he is now my doctor and he will be over soon. He will work out a safe regime to get you off the drugs you have been on. I managed to get a list from George" Arthur smiled "Poor George isn't as clever as he thinks he is."

George was their father's butler cum house manager who had been with the family for over twenty years. He was privy to more information than any other person in Uther's household.

Morgana looked at her brother "I don't know what I would have done without your Arthur. But I have no means to pay for anything, I will have to get a job"

"You can once you are better, you have no need to but I know better than to argue with you, especially once you are off those damn drugs. Remember Gana I have enough money to keep us both, hell I'm earning enough for that without my inheritance. You are all the family I have now so don't argue. We are better off without Uther in our lives. If you want when you feel up to it you can help type out my reports!" he joked, paperwork was the one thing about his job he hated. With that he left his sister to settle in and explore the house.

When Gaius arrived Arthur found his sister with Gwen the two seemed to have already made friends. Gaius examined Morgana before speaking to Arthur

"It will take some time to wean Morgana off the drugs she is on. Some she can stop right away, but some need to be reduced over a period of time. You will get your plucky sister back before long. As to her magic I can recommend someone to help her with that." He paused before continuing "My Grandson, Merlin, he has moved back from London. He is a powerful warlock and it was getting to dangerous for him there with the increased prejudice against magic users. Unfortunate the people like your father seem to be getting support."

"I know, they play on people's fears and jealousy to wipe up hatred. With times getting hard with the recession it's all too easy, everyone is looking for someone to blame for their problems." Arthur agreed. "I will pay your grandson, just let me know how much. He can even stay here if he wants, there plenty of room."

"At the moment he will stay with me. I haven't seen much of him one way and another." Gaius paused. "Like many magic users he has had a hard time Arthur, he lost his mother recently to cancer and also his best friend Will, who was identified as a sorcerer and disappeared shortly afterwards. The boy was no more a sorcerer than you are. I suspect you know of the disappearances?"

Arthur nodded "I do, I understand the numbers are estimated to be in the hundreds now. Sorcery isn't a crime yet the Government seem to be doing nothing."

"Too many people in high office and wealthy like your father are feeding the hatred, we will need to be careful with Morgana. In a way your father may have actually kept her safe." Gaius said "Not that I condone what he did"

"Please he is no longer my father, we finally disowned each other this morning and when he realises I have taken Morgana I suspect that will turn to hatred on his part. I have tried Gaius but I can no longer stand by and do nothing. I hate all he stands for. I know he is my father but his attitude to Morgana and his deceit all these years while claiming to be above reproach and while condemning others who do far less morally reprehensible things than he himself ….."

Gaius patted Arthurs arm. He had looked on Arthur as a son for years and had seen the struggle the blonde had gone through trying to please a man who he would never be good enough for had saddened him. "I know my boy, you did all you could, you can be proud of yourself and I know your mother would have been proud of you. There was nothing more you could have done."

Both men were aware of the growing hatred being stirred up against magic users. Ten years previously Uther's company had finally developed an effective suppression drug that could be given to children when they first showed signs of magic. Usually at puberty. This meant they no longer needed to wear the collars previously developed by Uther and used worldwide. With the growing prejudice against magic users many parents took the opportunity to give their children a more 'normal' life and the drugs became more and more popular. People were becoming increasingly scare to admit if they had magic, even though it hadn't yet been made illegal. Uther made no secret that his company was working on a way to remove magic completely. He had an almost pathological hatred of magic since Arthur's mother had died in childbirth, something he blamed on the midwife who used magic to unsuccessfully try to save Ygraine. Or that's what he had always told Arthur.

Two days later Arthur took his sister shopping. She was a bit overwhelmed with the crowds and noise but soon relaxed as she spent her brother's money. For so long she had had to wear whatever her father had chosen for her. To have nice clothes that fitted properly was a real joy to her and lifted her mood.

Over the next week the old Morgana gradually emerged as the drugs left her system. Arthur helped where he could and the pair spent hours talking to one another putting ghosts to rest and rekindling their relationship. After a week Gaius brought a young man with him on his daily visit. Gaius introduced him as Merlin. Arthur understood he was twenty one but Merlin looked younger than his years, until you looked at his eyes, they showed his recent grief and the toll the building hatred of magic was having on him. He was a fraction taller than Arthur but very slender, looking almost starving. He had black hair and blue eyes with very pale skin and prominent ears, and prominent cheekbones. Arthur thought he looked like a colt that had yet to grow into his body.

"Hello Merlin I'm Arthur and this is Morgana my sister, welcome and thank you for agreeing to help us" Arthur gave the boy a welcoming smile and held out his hand. "I know you will be staying with your grandfather for now, but feel free to stay here whenever you want to."

Merlin nervously shook Arthur's hand and then looked at Morgana, as they looked at each other they recognised a kindred spirit and Merlin beamed. "Hi Morgana, great to meet you, I look forward to helping you once the drugs have left your system, but before then we can talk through things"

Morgana smiled in a way Arthur hadn't seen for a long time. Taking Merlin's hand she shook it and moved forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me. I have been so scared" With that she hugged him.

Gaius smiled at the pair "Go on go and get to know one another I will come up later and check how you are doing Morgana"

As the couple went off together Gaius looked at Arthur "Well that went well."

"He is very young Gaius will he really be able to help her?" Arthur felt Merlin was somehow younger than his years.

"He's not that much younger than you Arthur and believe me he will help. Merlin is the most powerful warlock I have ever seen of whatever age. He was using magic within days of being born. It hasn't been easy for him. He knows what it's like to feel isolated and scared. His mother did very well with him but she had no magic and mine as you know is very weak." Gaius said for a moment looking very sad.

"Was his father a sorcerer?" Arthur asked curious. He had known Gaius all his life but had never really known a lot about the older man's family life. Something he now felt guilty about.

Gaius nodded "Yes, but not as powerful as Merlin by any means, he left without even knowing Hunith was pregnant. He was another man who used to be close to your father. But when Uther began his crusade against magic they parted company. Balinor left and moved to Australia I think he felt it was best thinking it would be too much to expect Hunith to move to the other side of the world. Alice my late wife was poorly at the time. That was also something that made me leave your father, he said a lot of hurtful things to Hunith about being pregnant and unmarried. As it was I bless the timing, if he had known about Merlin's powers I don't know what would have happened"

"So Merlin has never met his father?" Arthur said sadly

"No I think Balinor felt it would be best to make a clean break, he didn't leave contact details." Gaius looked at Arthur "Don't feel sorry for Merlin for that, his mother more than made up for his absence they were very close."

Morgana had been over the moon when Arthur had told her that Gaius's grandson had magic and was willing to help her understand and use her own powers. One of the worse things in the past few years had been the feeling of isolation and that she was a freak in some way. This hadn't been helped by her father's treatment of her and his beliefs. To meet Merlin was like all her Christmas's and birthdays in one.

The next few weeks saw Morgana and Merlin get to know one another. Arthur had taken two weeks off work so he was about for her as well. They went shopping and Morgana was thrilled to be able to choose her own clothes instead of having then purchased by Uther. Arthur was pleased to see his sisters character emerge from the drugged haze, Even if it did cause some clashed as Morgana was naturally as stubborn as her brother. But on the whole they got on well and Morgana was so grateful to Arthur that she usually listened to him. The siblings were amazed to hear that Merlin had wanted to be a vet but had faced so much prejudice he was forced to give up his studies unless he took the suppression drugs. That was something he wouldn't do so had been working in a series of low paid jobs until moving back with his uncle. Now as well as helping Morgana and his uncle he also found himself helping Gwen with odds and ends as well as helping Tristan, who seemed to have formed a bond with Merlin, who had a very likeable nature and seemed to have no problem making friends. Arthur gradually introduced Morgana and Merlin to his friends. He had a close group of friends from the police force. They had a habit of meeting up at Arthur's at the weekend. The couple were well liked and soon fitted in.

As Morgana's magic started to surface Merlin taught her to control it. Especially her visions. He told her how to block some out and only allow the important ones through. "You will go mad otherwise, you need to have a life. And remember if you do dream about something it doesn't mean it is how it appears. Sometimes it is best to do nothing, interfering in such things can make it happen" he told her.

They soon realised that as well as a seer she had other magical powers and they started to work with those. Although it was weeks before Morgana could use her other magic, the first time she managed to make a flame she had insisted on celebrating and cooked a special meal and invited Gaius. The four of them sat together as Merlin used his magic freely to dish up and pour the drinks. It was the first time that Arthur had seen magic used for normal things. When he commented on it Merlin looked guilty.

"I shouldn't really my Mum would have been cross, she said it would make me lazy, but I just wanted to show Morgana magic was not something she has to be scared of." He looked very sad as he mentioned his mother.

Gaius comforted Merlin "I don't think she would have minded this time my boy"

Arthur asked "What do you use it for, normally I mean, and do you mind if I ask how powerful you are?"

Merlin shrugged "All sorts but mainly to help people. Magic is beautiful. As to how powerful I am I don't know I haven't found my limit yet and I don't think I want to"

"He is very powerful, the druids say Merlin is magic, and it runs through him naturally. They say very few people in history have had his level. When I pressed then they believe Merlin is like the original Merlin in power, and only the second person ever born like it." Gaius looked at his grandson "It is just as well he is such a modest boy"

Arthur looked shocked "There really was a Merlin? I thought that was just a legend"

"Is that all you got from that Arthur! Didn't you hear how powerful Merlin is!?" Morgana laughed. "Well I for one wouldn't want to be that powerful, think of the temptation."

"I'm glad you realise that magic can be bad in the wrong hands my dear" Gaius told her "As you use yours remember that magic is a tool and can be both good and bad. Always use it for good"

Arthur looked thoughtful then said "I can see what you mean Gaius, that much power…"

"That goes for any power though doesn't it" Morgana told her brother "I mean look at Uther, he abuse's his power and influence"

"Well I don't want power and I can't even influence my legs to work properly, I'm always falling over" Merlin grinned

"You know what your mother said, it's your magic's way of grounding you" Gaius said.

"Talking of grounding you, Morgana cooked the meal we'll clear up" Arthur told Merlin

"And no using your magic" a smiling Gaius told his grandson

The meal was soon over and Merlin agreed to come over the next day. Then Gaius and Merlin left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months the disappearances of magic users seemed to be getting worse and Arthur tried to talk Gaius in to getting Merlin to move into his house, at least that way he would be about most of the time to keep an eye on them. Merlin was spending more and more time there anyway. But Merlin wanted to sleep at his grandfather's telling Arthur "We are all that is left of our family now and it isn't that faraway"

Arthur's work with the police meant he was privy to information and it worried him. He told Morgana "The police are setting up a special task force to look at it. The trouble is it will be poorly funded and if it wasn't for William Baynard the chief constable there wouldn't be even that. Leon is heading up the group but he only has Gwaine, Percy, Lance and Elyan so they will have their work cut out." Arthur paused "I want you to promise to be careful and don't go out alone. I don't want to restrict you, I am not Uther, but I do worry about you"

Morgana looked at her brother and smiled "Don't worry I know why you are worried and I promise I will be careful."

Gradually Merlin and by attachment Gaius became almost like family to Arthur and Morgana. Morgana was coming on leaps and bounds as her magic came back and she recovered from the years of forced medication. Arthur knew that Uther was fully aware of Morgana's new life but he never contacted either of them, and they also didn't contact their father. That didn't mean they didn't know what he was doing. Uther was becoming more powerful and gaining support for his views on magic users. He had recently been on television saying he hoped a new drug that could remove permanently any trace of magic from a person, this 'freeing' them of the evil curse they had. As Morgana watched her father she couldn't believe what he was saying and in anger threw a heavy vase at the television breaking the screen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Arthur I didn't mean to but that man makes me so angry" Morgana looked at Arthur tears in her eyes "How could he believe such drivel. Does he really believe I am evil?"

"I don't know what he thinks Morgana, what I do know is that what he and the others are preaching is causing so many problems. The numbers of sorcerers disappearing is rising all the time. Some are found but not many." Arthur told his sister.

The following weekend when the group gathered Morgana asked the police among them "Why can't you find out who's responsible?"

Leon looked up at her his face sad "Morgana I wish we could, we cover the whole of the south of England and by the time the reports get to us the people have been missing for hours or days. In fact in most cases their families can't even report them for forty eight hours as they are adult. We are playing catch up. Most magic users are solitary, not trusting anyone." He turned to Merlin "Are there any groups you know that are offering support? Like you are with Morgana?" he asked

"No not many. When I was in London we tried to do something like that. I can sense if someone has magic but not everyone can. It seemed there were people out there who set up groups with the sole purpose of identifying magic users who weren't taking the drugs. They would pretend to offer support then once identified they disappeared. So now no one wants to trust anyone else." Merlin said. "It's getting bad out there, why do you think so many parents are drugging their children? At least that way they don't disappear. I think that's how Will disappeared, someone saw him with me. That's why I left London." Merlin's expression turned to that of guilt.

Leon looked at the young warlock "It wasn't your fault he went missing Merlin. It was the fault of who ever took him. We will keep looking for him"

Merlin's body slumped into himself. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder as a sign of support. Merlin looked up and in a broken voice said "He's dead, I know he is. We had a connection. Will didn't have magic but we had been friends all our lives. I could always feel him on the day he disappeared I felt a feeling of pain then nothing"

This was one of several conversations Merlin would have with the police team as they tried to understand more about what was happening and what it was like to live as a magic user. They all found themselves getting closer to Merlin as began to see him as a younger brother as well as a good friend. Lance and Gwaine got particularly close to him. The team remained frustrated at the progress they were making, so far they had found none of the magic users and the country as a whole was becoming more and more hostile to them. There was even talk of closing down the group and moving the men to other investigations.

It was after a couple more months, and in the early hours of one morning when Morgana woke up screaming and Arthur had a job to calm her down. Eventually she calmed enough to tell her brother that she had had a vision. "I saw Merlin he was being surrounded by masked men then someone shot him. He fell to the floor in agony" she looked at her brother Arthur we have to save him, we have to stop this happening"

The revelation shook Arthur. Morgana had had several visions and although they had been minor they had all come true. Even down to Arthur being involved in a minor accident in his car. "I will ring Gaius first thing and tell him not to let Merlin walk here in the morning I will collect him myself. There is nothing we can do now Morgana" he hesitated before asking "It was outside? And was it light?"

Morgana nodded "Yes it was in a park of some sort and it was in broad daylight. The people around did nothing to help!"

"I promise I will phone in a couple of hours it will still be dark then, but it's only four am Morgana." Arthur said reasonably "Gaius is up at six I'll ring him then."

Arthur comforted his sister and gradually the distraught woman fell asleep. The event worried Arthur and he couldn't help but wonder if having this foresight was a good thing, but then again he wouldn't want his sister to be drugged all the time. Merlin was helping Morgana control her visions and it was allowing her to ignore or blank out the unimportant ones.

At six the next morning Arthur rang Gaius "Sorry to ring you so early but I will pick up Merlin today. Morgana had a vision last night and she is worried about Merlin."

Gaius paused before relying and when he did there was a trace of concern in his voice. "Merlin has already gone Arthur, one of his friends rang him late last night and he left to see him about ten minutes ago, then he was coming to you. What did Morgana see?"

Arthur ignored the question and demanded "Is he going near a park?"

"Well yes, he will go across Regal Park it cuts of a large part of his journey" Then more concerned demanded "Arthur wants the matter?"

"Try to contact him, Morgana had a vision he may be in danger" Arthur said in a hushed tone. "I will head there now"

Arthur quickly got dressed and leaving a message on the table left and drove to the park. He got out of the car and looked around he could see no sign of Merlin. Entering the park he quickly walked up the pathway he thought Merlin would have taken, he couldn't have got far it was a good ten minutes' walk from Gaius's to even get this far. Getting out his phone as he walked he rang Gaius the old man answered immediately "Arthur he's not answering!"

"I'm at the park now, where was he headed?" Arthur demanded. It was now light and although there was one or two early risers about he couldn't see Merlin on the path ahead.

"I don't know but I will keep trying and call you if I hear anything" Gaius sounded worried.

As Arthur searched he rang Leon, his police friend. "Leon, we think Merlin's gone missing. Morgana had a vision and we can't find him, can you get your boys out?"

Despite spending the next few hours looking they could find no trace of Merlin, nor could they find anyone who admitted to seeing him.

The Merlin had left his grandfather's and was making his way to meet Daegal, who had rang him the night before worried about his sister and wanting advice. Merlin had met Daegal a few weeks previously and he seemed a nice lad. Although he didn't have magic Merlin realised he was a druid when he had seen the tattooed mark on his arm. It gave him a link with Merlin, Daegal had also said his parents had a small amount of magic and Merlin was hoping to meet them, as he knew so few other magic users. The sun was already up despite the early hour and Merlin spotted his friend near some trees, he was pacing as if worried. Merlin shouted out and waved. Daegal stopped pacing and waited for Merlin to join him.

"Thank you for coming Merlin, look I'm sorry to bother you but my sister is scared she thinks she has magic, she is sixteen, normally I would have told Mum or Dad but they aren't at home can you reassure her?"

Merlin smiled "Of course where is she?"

Daegal pointed to the trees "She wanted to wait back there until I'd spoken to you" with that he started to walk back into the small clump of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin followed Daegal towards the trees wondering as he did why Daegal's sister was hiding. Then decided that perhaps Daegal hadn't trusted him to come alone, it was a hard life for sorcerers after all, as Merlin went round the largest tree instead of a young girl he saw a masked man directly in front of him with what looked like a gun. Turning to run he found two more armed masked men behind him. He realised he was in trouble and had been betrayed, but before he could do anything else, the man with the gun fired. Something hit Merlin in the back, as it hit an agonising pain shot though him. Merlin reached for his magic to protect himself but it wasn't responsive, the pain got worse he screamed and fell, just before darkness descended he saw one of the man pat Daegal on the back, as if to thank him.

"You did a good job Daegal" the first man said to the young man as he looked down at Merlin's now still form. "Go and keep an eye out for us as we get him out of here" The first man handed Daegal an envelope "You might get a bonus for this one, keep in touch"

Daegal smiled as he felt the envelope, this was easy work, his innocent looking face made it easy to dupe sorcerers into going with him and he had no problem taking money for them. After all everyone knew they were trouble. Walking back the way he came and leant against a tree and did as he was asked. This time of the morning there were very few people about, even the early starters were few and far between. Give it half an hour and the place would have been full of joggers and the shop workers making their way to work. By Merlin's side the three man set to work and got Merlin to his feet and into a box on wheels that they then wheeled away through the park. It looked just like the crates that some of the Lorries used to deliver supplies to the various cafes in the park so was ignored by the few people in the park. One of the men looked at the one who shot Merlin and smiled.

"The boss will be pleased with his one by how he reacted to the shot, he clearly has plenty of power" The men were well aware that all but the weakest sorcerers found the ammunition they used painful, the more magic the more pain they experienced.

The first man who was clearly in charge snarled "Just as well, we don't need any more mistakes, let's get this garbage to the processing centre and get a coffee" with that the men pushed the crate to the main path leading through the park.

Over the time they had been taking sorcerers they had taken several 'innocent' non magical people in error and this always caused problems and also they didn't get paid. A lorry was parked at the entrance and the men loaded up before driving off. It was a good hour and a half drive before they reached their destination. Going through some electronic gates that were guarded by dog handlers they drove to a warehouse and drove in. The operation had been successful once again. The men had been making similar lick ups for two years now and had the whole task down pat. It was a well planned and executed operation that paid extremely well, and none of the teams had ever been caught or even seen.

As they got out of sight of any public view the van pulled up and they got the trolley out of the van and wheeled it into a lift in the corner. Going down into an area under the ground they took the trolley down a long corridor before stopping and getting Merlin out. Merlin by now was beginning to come round, but he was still very wobbly on his feet they place Merlin on a trolley and strapped him down. Going through a door they were greeted by two another men one dressed in a white gown and the other in a sharp black business suit.

"Your message said you had a powerful one, I hope your right Valiant." The man in the suit said as he looked down at Merlin. He was a middle aged man with black sleeked down hair and an almost permanent sneer on his face. "He doesn't look much"

"He certainly reacted like it Mr De Bois" Valiant was deferential. He hated it but the head of the facility was known for his short temper and the money was too good to risk losing the job.

The suited man turned to the other man "Test him Edwin and then report to me." Turning to Valiant "You will get paid once we get the results. Do you have any more targets?"

"A couple more low grades Sir" Valiant replied

"Bring them in as soon as you can" with that Agravaine De Bois walked away.

Once he was out of ear shot Valiant turned to Edwin "How do you deal with him all the time?"

"Carefully" Came the reply from the scared man "But like you the money is worth it."

"It must be to betray your own kind" Valiant sneered he knew that the doctor had some magic yet still worked in the facility.

"I do it for the same reason you do…money unlike you though I also do it to stop being used here. You have no reason to look down on me, we both like the money it brings and like you I will know when to get out" he smiled, his scars pulling one side of his face down "But we have time yet"

Edwin motioned for another man who was standing nearby "Take him to the testing bay and prepare him"

Arthur and the police continued to search for Merlin. This was the closest Leon and his team had got to a disappearance and they hoped to be able to get results this time. Not only that but they all like Merlin and considered him like a younger brother. The interviewed everyone they could trace to the park within an hour of Merlin disappearing. It included Valliant's team and Daegal but Leon's team drew a blank. Valiant and his men had a genuine reason as they had been delivering to a café. And Daegal was a worker who used the park as a short cut. There was nothing to link the two and Gaius hadn't known who Merlin was supposed to be meeting.

Morgana was distraught and both she and Arthur were very worried. Arthur spent hours with Morgana trying to discover anything in her vision that might help then find any clues. As the days past with no trace they all become more worried that they might not find Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin meanwhile had been taken to another room. As he was wheeled through the corridors he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. Merlin saw several people looking at him as he was wheeled by. They were all in cells lining the corridor. Each cell appeared to have one person in it and they were small holding single cot and a basin and toilet. There seemed to be a large number, but each occupant looked at him as he went passed with something like sympathy on their faces. He tried to call out but he couldn't. Everything was painted in an off white colour and he noticed there was no windows anywhere. Then as they turned a corner the cells stopped and there was a series of doors. Eventually he has wheeled into a room that was filed with equipment, what it was for he had no idea. The man who had brought him to the room cut his clothing away and then started to attach various leads to him.

Merlin still couldn't speak and due to the straps he could hardly move. He tried to struggle. The man looked at him then spoke for the first time "I wouldn't it will hurt more if you do" then he continued in silence.

The door opened behind them and Edwin walked in. Looking at his assistant he gave a strange smile "Get the gloves"

He was handed to rather strange mittens which he put on Merlin's hands. He looked down at Merlin "Once we are through I will administer the medication so you can talk but until then don't try. We are going to test you to see how much power you have if you fight it the pain will be worse, so try to keep calm"

With that he attached the leads that led from the mittens to a control board. Then the two men went behind a screen. Merlin felt a strange feeling in his hands as if his magic was being drawn out. Then the pain started he tried to stop the pain in his hands but the pain got worse and worse eventually he tried to scream his face contorted into a picture of agony. Merlin silently screamed out in pain, it just won't stop. Why not what has he ever done to anyone to deserve this? The agony intensified beyond anything bearable. Then thankfully blackness descended he got break from the pain, but he didn't even know it. As he slowly regained consciousness the pain began again. He couldn't remember a time without it.

As Merlin lays screaming Edwin watched the readings and a smile of satisfaction on his face. He picked up the phone in the corner and spoke to the man at the other end. "We have one here stronger than I have ever seen. We have been using the mittens for over an hour with no decrease in output."

As Edwin listened to the other end he lifted his hand and switched of the power and turned to the orderly "Disconnect him and take him to a cell" his voice showing no sign of sorrow at the agony he had just put a fellow magic user through.

Taking the printouts from the machine he left the room and headed for Agravaine De Bois office. Once there he was waved through. He stood in front of his boss and handed the printouts to the other man. He noticed the door to the side of the room is open, this usually means that someone is the other side listening. Edwin suspects it is the big boss. He is well aware that Agravaine is only a front man and is fairly sure he knows who the other man was. But wanting to keep his job makes out he knows nothing, but watches everything.

Agravaine smirks as he reads the print out "At least this one should last longer. As soon as the other one stops being efficient terminate him and replace him with his one. Get Helios to set him up for long term use." He waves his hand in dismissal.

After the door closes another man steps through the door and looks at the print out himself "So it's true he is a Warlock, and now we have him it has taken long enough to find him. We can make good use of him. He should last indefinitely and save us a fortune" coolly and without feeling he added "He can be the last that we destroy once we have finished with the scum we have here. I want him to realise what we are using him for, let him realise he is helping us destroy his kind" the man turns to Agravaine and smirks "Give the boys who caught him a bonus."

Agravaine looks at the other man "I thought I was cold"

"I am not cold just practical. His kind are abomination and should not exist. I am doing human kind a favour in removing such a curse from mankind. Parents will no longer have to watch as their children descend into animals" the man looked at the printouts once more. "I will come back later and see this one for myself. Make sure he is conscious when I do"

Once his boss had left Agravaine smiled to himself. He was looking forward to the next few hours, he had no illusions he admitted to himself that he wasn't just in this job for the money it gave him the opportunity to indulge his need to watch others writhe in agony. It gave him a feeling of power and excitement he hadn't thought possible, yet at the same time allowed him to enjoy his status in the community as a respected businessman. It would be a shame to see the end of the project and hoped it would continue for some time yet. He had managed to develop the machines to induce more pain than was necessary, something his boss hadn't noticed, or if he had he didn't care. .

Leaving his office he walked to the room where Merlin was being prepared for the next stage. Taking of his suit jacket and putting on a lab coat and apron he looked at the other man in the room. Helios had helped him develop the machines that allowed them to harvest magic to use as a power source. They shared the same need to inflict pain although Helios preferred to see it used on women, where Agravaine had no preference.

Merlin was now led on a different surface. It was padded in places but had special groves for the arms. Looking at the now naked body he smiled down at the now awake man. "You won't enjoy this much, but you can't stop us, the straps stop that. Feel free to scream if you wish. This table is your new home you will not move from it, although we will tilt you up so you get a good view of what we are going to use you for."

Merlin glared at both men but refused to speak, he didn't know what to say anyway and didn't want to give them the satisfaction. He knew he wouldn't like whatever they had planned. For the next hour Merlin endured more than he could ever have expected. All of it described in detail as the men worked on him. He was catheterised and had a tube placed in his rectum to collect his faeces. He also had a tube placed into is stomach to allow them to give him fluids and feed him. Then his hands were placed in a different type of mittens. His head was strapped down so he couldn't move it at all. He managed to only let out the occasional whimper but had bitten through the inner of his cheek in his efforts to hide his distress. Just as the men finished the door opened and another man walked in.

He walked up and nodded and Helios swung the table up so Merlin was now in a standing position and could clearly see the new man in front of him. He was an imposing figure, one used to having and using his power over others. He was also someone every magic user knew. Dressed in an immaculate suit he looked at Merlin as his gaze made the Warlock squirm. The look was one of disgust and hatred. Then he started to speak:

"Somewhat ironic don't you think that you of all people should be so useful to me. Don't imagine for one moment that I don't know how you have been further corrupting Morgana, something you will regret for the rest of your life. I believe it is only fair I explain just why you are here and how you will help me finally destroy your kind. You see we have managed to find a use for your magic. We can harvest the power and put it to good use."

With a flick of a switch the wall Merlin was facing became clear and Merlin could see what was beyond. There was a dozen beds each with a person strapped to it. "As you might off guessed they are all corrupted with magic, I have developed many new drugs but they need to be trailed before going into production. We are getting very close to a drug that will permanently remove magic from a person so it can never come back. Do gooders don't like me testing them on real subjects so I have had this facility built. Your magic will be converted into the power that runs all the machines you can see as well as the lights. Once each subject has had a course of drugs, they will be tested. Once tested they can't be used again or it corrupts the results so we have to dispose of them, difficult with so many after all it's a daily problem now we are this close."

He pressed another button Merlin felt his magic build up, he tried to smother it but couldn't. "Once you are fully fired up this is something else your magic will do for us"

Merlin watched in horror as at the far end of the room he could see a group of people being pushed into a small room and the door was shut. He felt his magic work and the pain become unbearable, as he opened his eyes the three men grinned at him and the man who had been talking pressed a button, the door opened and the room was empty. "You have just incinerated the used subjects. How does that feel."

Merlin screamed out in distress when he stopped he spoke for the first time "You call us monsters, you are the devil"

"Yet it is your power fuels all the experiments and runs the crematorium, so much easier to dispose of the bodies. If my factory was to use that much power questions might be raised, not to mention the expense, I thought you would appreciate my 'green' efforts. Once we have perfected the drug you will be its last test subject. It will kill you of course, as I understand you are magic. But by then you might welcome death. I believe you are a pacifist, so killing your own kind is a fitting punishment. Your power is being used all the time, I have been told you will feel it drain all the time but the pain will come when the crematorium is used, a punishment if you like for killing your own kind."

"We had you picked up for your involvement in corrupting my daughter, I assume you know who I am"

Merlin looked at the man with utter hatred "Uther Pendragon, how do you sleep at night?"

"Very well thank you. By the way you will remain as you are for the rest of your life. We will feed you and your body waste is being removed. The padding is pressure relieving but enough magic will be left for you to heal any sores if required. But you cannot use your magic for anything else, if you try it will be …painful. You cannot die unless I let you. No one will enter this room except to service the machines so enjoy the view and the sound of your own screams it will be the only sound you hear" he paused "I suppose you could also say something by way of a prayer for the departed if you want to use your voice"

With that Uther waved the others out of the room and locked the door. He gave the key to his brother in law. "Make sure it is kept locked at all times."

...

Footnote There actually is a system now for draining faeces via a tube, useful in some circumstances sorry if is was to much information.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin looked across at the room in front of him, and was horrified at what he had been told. How could anyone use his magic for such perverted things? Yet he knew there was nothing he could do. But that wouldn't stop him trying no matter how much it hurt him. He was determined to regain control even if it was only long enough to kill himself. The murders he had been forced to commit played heavily on his mind. He understood even more than ever now why Morgana had needed to be removed from the evil man's home. Merlin shut his eyes, the only body movement he could control and concentrated on his magic and what it was being made to do. He had to understand everything then maybe he could to overcome his plight. Merlin knew he had to regain control of his magic somehow.

Leon and his team continued to search for clues as to Merlin's, and the other magic users disappearances. Merlin's was the only disappearance they had heard about so soon after it happened, and was the best chance they had to get results. Added to that they had all become very friendly to Merlin over the past months and all wanted to find the young warlock. What puzzled Leon, as much as anything, that out of a total of over two hundred known missing magic users in the past year, none had ever been found alive or dead. Yet where could they all be held? He also realised that the figure of missing sorcerers was probably a lot higher. Each if his team had been given an area to concentrate on.

Lancelot had been making up a pin board of all the missing cases nationally, rather than just the ones in their area. He found that over two thirds were from the south and south east. In other words their patch. Yet their group had only been formed a few months previously. Even then only after a great deal of pressure had been exerted. How could just a few men have any hope of solving the case if there was such an obvious lack of interest, and therefore funding, in solving the mystery? There seemed to be no pattern to who was taken. All ages, genders and status in the community had been affected.

Gwaine meanwhile had gone undercover in the hopes they could find out something that way. He was the one most likely to succeed in such a mission. He was by far the least conservative of the group and with his hair down and facial hair looked the least like a police officer. He had a legendary way of getting on with people and could drink anyone under the table so could spend his time in the pubs and clubs talking to people and fitting in.

So with Gwaine undercover, and Lance collating all the information, that left Leon, Percival and Elyan to do everything else. He rather hoped that Morgana would come up with something useful just to give them a lead. Arthur and Morgana had confided her abilities to the team and Leon had advised that Morgana be carefully watched in case she too was targeted.

Arthur was using all his spare time to study the information from a psychology point of view. He was not officially involved in the case but that didn't stop him. He had become very close to Merlin in the past months, as the younger man helped his sister. Arthur had never met such a helpful and friendly person, but had found it hard to equate Merlin's power with his personality. He was not at all forceful, but then if he had been, Merlin could have become anything he wanted to be. Merlin had already told him he could slow time and control the weather, adding that he didn't do the later as it could upset the natural balance, admitting the only time he had done anything like that was when he was younger and then only by accident. Gaius also admitted that they had no idea just how powerful Merlin was as they had never tested the limits of his power.

Morgana found herself hoping against all hope that she would have a vision that could help her friend. But Merlin had already told her they could not be summoned but would only occur when her magic wanted them to. So she used her time to strengthen her control of her powers, and to learn some spells with the help of Gaius, and an old book of spells that had been Merlin's. Hoping that maybe she might be able to help free Merlin when they found out where he was. She was convinced he was alive somewhere.

Arthur began to suspect his father as having some involvement. After all he was heavily uninvolved in the drive to get rid of magic. But at the same time he didn't want to believe it. It was all very well cutting ties, but Uther was his father and except for a maternal uncle and Morgana, he was the only relative the blonde had. Arthur had never got on with his Uncle Agravaine De Bois, he found his devious and didn't trust him, even though his father had kept in contact. The man was a computer engineer who worked in the power industry and Arthur hadn't seen him for several years.

Arthur decided to see if he could talk to his father's secretary, he had always got on with Mary Annis. She had been a family friend for years. He rang her at home having heard she had retired six months previously. She agreed to see him "I have been thinking of ringing you Arthur, what if we meet up for coffee, I am free tomorrow"

"In that case better still why don't you come here for lunch I can pick you up from you place. That's if you have time. I know it's a bit of a journey but you could stay overnight if you wished." Arthur offered "And my housekeeper Gwen makes a fantastic roast and I know Morgana would love to see you"

"All right as long as it's no trouble, I won't stay over though. I had heard Morgana was living with you now. But can you pick me up at the shopping centre I have to take something back." She asked him.

"No problem ten thirty by the town clock suit? That will give us time to get here for lunch"

Arthur drove to pick up the older woman the next day. She was his father's age and had in a way been the nearest thing he had had to a mother and had knew his mother well. He would go to her if her had problems he couldn't ask his father about. It was she who encouraged him to follow his dreams. He wondered how she had put up working for her father for so many years. As he pulled up by the clock Mary was waiting and got straight in the car. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hello Arthur it's been too long, I kept intending to ring but I wasn't sure if you would want to keep links once you broke off from your father. Other than Christmas cards."

"I did but I also didn't want to put you in a difficult position, I know how father can be." Arthur admitted "Sorry"

"That's all right we are in contact again, now I have left the company perhaps is it's a good time to renew our acquaintance." Mary looked at Arthur and smiled

"I hadn't realised you had retired. You aren't old enough are you?" Arthur demanded

"Not quite but I have had enough, your father doesn't get any easier to work for. The place has a horrid atmosphere sometimes. He is getting so bitter, and it's not just since Morgana left, although that made it worse. He took on a P.A two years ago and I was less and less involved, I feel my job is superfluous. All I do is type out letters and collect data but that's it. Did you know your uncle is working for him now?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up "No I didn't. What as? I can't see Pendragons needing a computer engineer who specialised in power systems."

"Your father said he wanted to make the place more efficient, the production lines and things, he was worried about the costs of manufacture. I must say from what I've heard it was a wise move. Bob in finance tells me he's halved the bill. No offense and I know he's your uncle but he has always given me the creeps"

"No offense taken, I have never got on with him anyway, but he is my only relative on Mums side left" Arthur told her. "I'm surprised you didn't get promoted to PA after all you have worked with him for years."

"I did ask if I should apply and your father said he thought it would be too much at my age! He took on a man by the name of Cenred. A strange man I found but he shared you father's views on magic users and I was finding it more and more difficult to cope with some of what you father was saying." Mary looked at Arthur "He was a different man when your mother was alive, her death changed him so much. She would have been proud of you Arthur" Mary told him "Now young man why have you invited an old woman like me to lunch"

"Sorry" Arthur paused "I really did intend to contact you anyway. I would have already had I know you were retired"

"But you have a reason for doing it now" Mary said a twinkle in her eye. "Let's get it over with now then we can enjoy lunch"

Arthur laughed "You were always a smart woman. I wanted to ask you something but don't feel you need to answer. I will respect your decision" he reassured her.

"I won't answer anyway if I don't want to. You know that" came the pithy reply.

"Pendragons operations in the Magic suppression business….is it increasing?"

Mary looked at Arthur with a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"

"I am helping a group of policemen who are trying to trace the missing sorcerers. Recently a good friend, and the person who was helping Morgana has disappeared. And it got me thinking who would want them and why?" he admitted. "Pendragons is leading all the research and seems to have the monopoly"

"I heard about the disappearances, there is certainly a lot more prejudice against sorcerers now. To answer your question I don't know what the company is doing in that field, it's very secret. But I will say your father is becoming harder in his attitude and I didn't think that was possible. The staffing for that area had increased its now twice the size. If I am honest with you that's why I left. I don't like the hatred people like your father are managing to stir up." She paused "I hate to say this but it wouldn't surprise me if he was involved or at the very least knew who was responsible. But I have no proof."

"Thank you Mary. I just wish I knew what he was up to. I don't want to believe he has anything to do with the disappearances but who needs so many sorcerers and why do they never show up again? I wondered to start with if they were getting together in some way, to fight back perhaps, but Merlin wouldn't have left Morgana without telling her. He is also not the sort to get radical. I know he tried to help others but in their control and supporting them like he was Morgana"

"I am sorry about your friend. I did try to find out what your father was doing but Cenred handled everything for your father when it came to that part of the business. He is a hard man and made me uneasy so I left. I had also had several arguments with Uther about his keeping Morgana so isolated. I am getting to old to need that sort of hassle. But if I can help you at all I will"

"Thank you, now we are hear come on in and I know Morgana will love to see you again"


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Annis looked at the son of her long-time friend and past boss "One question before we go in, how many people are we talking about?"

Arthur looked at the older woman his face serious "No one is sure but in the hundreds"

Mary looked shocked and repeated in a whisper "Hundred's!"

"Over two hundred that have been reported and Leon thinks it's much higher maybe even double" Arthur admitted

"Leon? As in your old school friend?" Mary asked remembering the lad in question

"That's the one!" Arthur smiled thinking of his friend.

In a change of subject Mary looked out of the car window "I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was, your mother would be so please it is being used and by you"

The two of them got out of the car and walked indoors to find Morgana with Gwen in the kitchen. Mary tried to force what she had just learnt to the back of her mind for now. She looked at the modern and smart kitchen and thought how homely it was despite its modern design. Smiling as she saw the dark haired, green eyed young woman at the table. "Morgana!" she held out her arms "It is good to see you my child"

Morgana walked into Mary's arms and the two women hugged "Look at you, you are looking good" Mary paused "I am sorry my dear that I couldn't persuade your father to let me see you, I asked so many times" She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the girl she had known for so long.

"Aunt Mary!" Morgana smiled as she saw Mary Annis then her expression changed "I refuse to call that man father! I will never forgive him for what he did" Then a small smile returned to her face "But it is good to see you after so long"

"Shall we go to the sitting room and leave Gwen to her work" Arthur suggested "I'm sure she will be grateful for the space"

Gwen nodded "Thank you for your help Morgana but please take your friend out and catch up on things. Like Arthur said it will be better with you all out of the way. I will see you later."

The three of then sat and talked over general matters and old friends they all knew when Mary asked "Do you ever see anything of Gaius now a days?"

Arthur nodded his face going serious once more "Yes we do, in fact it is his grandson who was helping Morgana before he disappeared"

"Hunith's boy? I haven't seem Hunith for a great many years, how is she? Such a nice lady" Mary smiled at the thought before adding "We both fancied the same young man once, but he much preferred her I didn't stand a chance"

Arthur took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mary, I understand Hunith died recently, cancer as I understand it. Merlin was her only son"

"So young" Mary said sadly "I should have contacted her but time just passed" she swallowed the emotion then looking at Arthur "Her son you say, well of course I will help you anyway I can, put me in touch with your friend and I will answer any of his questions."

Arthur nodded "Thank you, look I will feel happier if you move in here for now, there is plenty of room, I know you don't have magic but to many people are disappearing I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you"

Mary Annis shrugged "I will but only to keep your mind at rest, and so I can help you. But I will need to go home at some time to collect some things."

"I will get one of the boys to go with you Mary, maybe Percy. I'm not risking anyone else. I should have made Merlin move in, Gaius is also moving here later today, complete with his library I believe" Arthur gave a small chuckle. "Tristan and Isolde are helping him. I have given him the dining room, it's the only room big enough for all his books and it will save him going up the stairs. He didn't want to at first but I talked him into it."

Arthur rang Leon and told him to call in later and speak to Mary adding "If it is anything to do with my father she might just know something useful. She was his right hand person for years, even if she didn't agree with everything he did"

Once dinner was over Mary went to a room with Leon and they talked for several hours. Arthur didn't ask what about, he wasn't part of the investigation and Leon would tell him if he thought he needed to know. He was glad Mary was staying, she would be good company for Morgana as well as a very good organiser.

That very night Morgana had another vision, she had spoken in her vision to another magic user who said he had been taken but had a message from Emrys.

Merlin may have been trapped but when he could he spent time trying to get back control of his magic. The pain when it was being drained did not diminish, but at night when only small quantities were being used he continued to experiment. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, after what he called the executions, which were always the last thing his magic was used for each evening. So he would fall into a disturbed sleep were he would relive the nightmare that was now his life. But in the few hours before his energy was once more used in greater quantities he made himself concentrate. He found that by sending out his thoughts he was able to communicate the short distance with one of the other captives. A young man called Mordred, who it seemed also has strong magic but who had managed somehow to escape notice. He had been a captive for a week longer than Merlin. Eventually after experimenting and combining the power they attempted to bypass the suppressors enough to send out a message to Morgana as she slept. Giving what little information they could to the seer.

The side effect of his communication was that Merlin managed to in some part hold off the insanity he could feel himself drifting into. The people his magic being used to kill was destroying Merlin's mind. Mordred could feel the change in Merlin as they experimented and he could feel the utter self-disgust and self-hatred Merlin was sinking into. He did his best to tell Merlin that he was not to blame but after that one message they believed they had successfully sent Mordred heard no more from his new friend and he feared the worse.

Merlin had realised that he was affecting Mordred's mind and decided to cut of the communication, not willing to allow someone else to suffer. But now alone with his thoughts he gradually lost contact with reality and his world became nothing but pain, exhaustion and nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana ran into her brothers room and woke him up, she was frantic and started talking before he was even awake properly. Hearing Merlin's name he took Morgana's hands in his and tried to calm her down "Morgana I can't understand what you are saying and I missed half of it, calm down sis and start again"

Morgana took a deep breath and although still wild eyed she started to talk slower. "I had a vision, someone called Mordred was telling me about Merlin. He called him Emrys. They had joined together to give them enough power to break though the suppressors and contact me they told me about where they were being held and what they were doing. Arthur it's horrible. Mordred says Merlin is having to kill people against his will!"

Arthur paled, he couldn't think of a worse thing for gentle Merlin to be forced to do "Morgana stop now, I'm sure you don't want to have to repeat this so let's get Leon and you can tell both of us"

Arthur got on the phone and called Leon who said he would be there within half an hour, even though it was only six in the morning. Arthur put on his dressing gown and took Morgana downstairs to the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea. By the time Leon had arrived Lance was also up. Leon had a tape recorder with him.

"Let's go into my study we will have privacy there" Arthur suggested.

Once they were all settled Morgana told them what she had seen in her vision. "It was like this Mordred was talking to me. He was taken a week before Merlin. As soon as Merlin arrived they tested him and found out he was very powerful then they connected him to some sort of machine. They are removing his magic to power drug testing factory, that's what they are using the kidnapped people for, to test drugs on" Morgana paused and tears ran down her face, her voice went low as she forced herself to continue. "Once they have finished testing the people are put into chambers and Merlin's magic is used to incinerate them alive!" Morgana threw herself into her brother's arms.

The three men were shocked it was far worse than they expected. Once Morgana was a bit calmer Leon asked "Did they say where they were, how they were taken or who by?"

Morgana looked at Leon and nodded "They told me what they knew. Both were taken in the same way, enticed to a park by someone asking for help with their magic, then they were shot with some sort of magic suppressor and taken away in a van. Merlin mentioned a name Daegal." She paused "the place they are in has no windows and is huge with cells for the magic users, there are at least fifty there at a time. Mordred says he thinks it's underground. As he can remember going down in a lift when he arrived." She stopped once more and looked at her brother "Merlin has seen Uther there, he is trying to find a way to destroy all magic."

Arthur hissed, he hated to think his father was involved but as he had already began to suspect it was not a surprise. "Is there anything else Morgs"

"Mordred said Merlin was so powerful he is providing the power for everything. And before him they were using several magic users at once. They hear them screaming. He asked we need to hurry as he thinks Merlin is going insane with pain and self-hate."

Leon looked at Morgana "Is that everything Morgana? Anything else no matter how small. Do either of them know anyone else there besides your father?"

Morgana stopped at thought "Someone called Edwin, he had a scared face. I'm not sure if he helped or was a prisoner"

With that Morgana collapsed and Arthur picked her up, "I will take her to her room, Lance could you ask Gaius to come a sedated her please. Don't tell him anything other than she has had a vision. I don't think he could cope with knowing what they are doing to Merlin"

Leon looked at Arthur "I will call the other here, it might be best not to do this in the station. We need to work with what we have, I think it best we don't alert your father at this stage. He will only cover everything up, he has very powerful friends. I'm sorry Arthur but we will bring him to justice and at least now we have something to go on."

"Do what you must Leon. Neither Morgana nor myself will want him to get away with this."

"Do we trust Mary Annis? She did work for your father for many years?" Leon wanted to know.

"You can, she is a very straight woman and will help I am sure. If anyone has any idea where this underground facility is it will be her" Arthur told his friend.

As soon as everyone arrived Leon took his team into Arthur's office. Gwaine was sent out to see if he could trace either Edwin or Daegal as well as continue to see if he could find out who was kidnapping the sorcerers. Percy was to continue with the investigations they already had ongoing and Leon was going to talk to Mary Annis to see if anything could be gleaned from her. Lance would document the tape from Morgana and look into any sites in the area that had large underground areas.

Arthur went on with his ordinary work and tried to free himself up as much as he could. He had a feeling that if they were lucky in finding the sorcerers there would be a lot of people needing his help. At the moment other than supporting his sister and Gaius he had nothing to do with the investigation. At that moment he wished he had gone into the police force so he could help now. He did ask Gwen of she could make sure all the spare rooms were ready for occupancy in case they were needed he had a bad feeling thing were going to get rougher for all of them. Arthur also suggested to Leon that perhaps he should go and see his father and talk to him.

Leon vetoed that idea "Arthur you don't get on with him, he might get suspicious if he is really involved and we can't risk that not if we want to get these people out alive" Arthur reluctantly agreed and stayed away.

Gwaine went back to the area he had been hanging out in. It was an area covered with clubs and pubs but also had a fair share of more deprived housing. Just the sort of people that the team thought might be willing to sell information on magic users. It was also an area that had a seen over twenty sorcerers disappear from. As usual he drifted into one of the bars that had got to know him. Gwaine could drink like a fish without it affecting him and he had a gregarious personality that fitted in. He was also unknown in the area as a policeman. He got a lead when he was out his second night and in his third pub of the evening when he was talking to a group of men he had met on several occasions he asked "Any of you guys know a Daegal, only me mam in Ireland says her friends boy lives around here and I thought I might look him up"

One of the men looked at him and laughed "I wouldn't bother mate, I know a Daegal funny lad, if it's the one you're looking for"

"I better try or me mam will never forgive me. Anyway Jim where can I find him?" Gwaine asked

"The Rising Sun is his normal drinking hole, if he's the one you're looking for he's always been a bit of a funny lad but recently he's got worse, girl trouble I guess, comes in here and drinks himself silly every night but not happy like but on his own in the corner." Jim grinned "Can't be many with a name like that"

"Is in Ireland mate, well I best go find out, after all I can tell mam I tried" Gwaine left and made his way to the Rising Sun and on asking the barman was pointed to a table with a lone drinker Gwaine wondered over with two drinks and put both down "Hi mate ok if I sit here?"

Daegal looked up and nodded "Not my table sit were you want"

Gwaine looked at the boy he was about the same age as Merlin and as the other men had suggested he looked like he had the world on his shoulders "You ok Mate? Look bit down, I know the feeling just lost my job got to look for another one now" Gwaine pointed at the empty glass in front of Daegal "Want a refill my mate hasn't turned up and this is spare and misery loves company, The rest of the dudes in here are too damn cheerful"

Daegal looked up in surprise he was seldom offered a drink "That's ok I'm good, got to go soon already had enough"

"Don't be like that I only want a chat, I haven't put anything in it ask the barman" . A pale hand picked it up and the youngster took a drink

"Looking for work you say?"

"Yeh, but nothing too hard. I have spent some time on the building and fancy a change, to knackering. What do you do?"

"I work in a supermarket the moneys shit and hardly covers rent" Daegal moaned

"Any other work about" Gwaine looked around as if to make sure he wasn't overheard "Cash in hand stuff. Only my missus gabs all she can, we broke up and I got to pay her, sod what's left for me to live on"

"Not worth it" came the sad reply "I did some of that and you end up feeling bad." Then young man had clearly had a few and was getting maudlin "Not worth it if you can't sleep nights without getting pissed"

Gwaine grinned "Me I got no conscience mate, can't afford one. So what did you do that was so bad?"

Daegal looked at Gwaine after drinking half of his pint down "I ruined a bloke's life, he was kind and tried to help me and I sold him down to swanny for a few quid"

"What you narked to the cops" Gwaine sounded indignant "Mind you if he was a good bloke they wouldn't want him so I wouldn't worry" Gwaine put his hand on Daegal's shoulder "He probably deserved it and man's got to live"

Daegal leaned closer to Gwaine "He was a sorcerer, they supposed to be evil, that's what they tell us, but I don't think he was, now I wish I hadn't" he paused and Gwaine held his tongue and hoped he had hit pay dirt early "He thought he was helping me and I sold him to the gang" the boys voice was getting slurred as the drink took effect.

Gwaine gently prompted "Them sorcerers are a strange lot who wants um"

"You can get good money for um, I done it before and he was a strong one and I got a bonus, like Jonus" he gave a titter at his rhyme

"Someone pays for them? Who do you contact? I wouldn't mind some of that" Gwaine said "Sounds easy money the foreman who sacked me was one of um, he deserves it"

"No don't do it, it's wrong they're people to, now I can't sleep" Daegal stood up wobbly and went to move away, stumbling as he did so.

Gwaine stood up looking worse for wear as well and grabbed Daegal's arm "Come on mate I'll give you a hand, let's get out of here" Once outside he steered the lad to a café and bought them both a coffee and a roll "Here eat this or you won't get home without falling over, and tell me about his guy, it might make you feel better, after all we don't know each other and probably won't we each other again after tonight. I don't like to see a fellow Irishman upset."

"How do you know I'm Irish?"

"It takes one to know one mate" Gwaine said with a grin. His friendly face and manner relaxed the man enough that he told Gwaine what he had done. Then Gwaine looked at the youngster "Look mate if you feel that bad and want to help why don't you tell the authorities, There is a special group looking into this I heard it on the radio, get it of your chest."

Hope sprang into the lads eyes "I could couldn't I? But would I get into trouble?"

"I wouldn't think so not if you told um everything, I could go with you if you like for support" Gwaine offered not wanting to scare him off. He thought Leon would go for a trade-off for information, especially in light of what they now knew. "Come on I remember the phone number we could ring um now. Lets get your life back for you"


	8. Chapter 8

Gwaine texted in tell Leon that he was bringing in Daegal in a hope for a trade-off for information. He drove to a prearranged meeting point, as they were not sure who they could trust at the station. It seemed to them all that the power of the anti-magical group was to strong and integrated into the very core of society. Once they were there they waited for Leon to arrive, the team leader can with Percy and as they sat down Gwaine started to talk "Look we know someone who has some information on the missing magic user, he has been involved but wants out, can you give him a deal?"

Leon realised that Daegal didn't know Gwaine was a policeman and clearly Gwaine wanted it to stay that way. "That depends on what he has done and what information he can give us. But any information will be treated in confidence and I will do my best to keep that person's mane out of it" Leon paused "Look the numbers disappearing are growing every day and it's clear they must be being killed there are too many going and never coming back. This is very serious. If whoever it is can help they owe it to themselves not to get involved more deeply, this is people we are talking about, people with family and friends."

Gwaine looked at Daegal and gave him an encouraging grin. Daegal decided Gwaine was right he would never have a life with his hanging over him. "Its me" he said "I got really short of money, I was going to get thrown out on the streets and this guy offered me easy cash to lure magic users to him. The first two were real bums, they used their magic to steal from the shop I work at. I sort of figured they deserved it. I never asked what they wanted them for, I didn't want to know, it was easy money." He stopped and wrung his hands together. Looking up at Leon he continued "But the last one he was a good guy, they told me where to find him and how to get him to an isolated spot so they could take him…he thought he was helping my sister with her magic because she was scared"

Leon waited and when the young man remained silent he prompted "And did he? Help her I mean"

"I haven't got a sister! I haven't got any family. It was a trap I got him to go to a park early one morning. They shot him with a magic immobiliser and took him off in a van. I got paid then a few days later I got contacted with a bonus. But by them I have got to thinking, he was a nice guy and I didn't even know what they wanted him for. The money felt bad and it started to eat me up…. I felt guilty and bad about what I had done. But they want me to help them again and I feel trapped. I met Gwaine and he said I need to get my life back and he's right."

"What's your name lad? And how old are you" Leon asked softly

"Daegal, I'm only eighteen, and now I'll have a record and never get anywhere, but it's no better than I deserve is it?" Daegal looked really sorry and repentant "I wish I have never got involved but I was at the end of my tether. It seemed an easy way out"

"What was the names of your targets?"

"I never knew the names of the first two, the third one was called Merlin Emrys"

Leon nodded this might just be the information they needed "Look if you help us I will make sure the courts look at what you did in a favourable light. I can't promise you that nothing will happen but I will do my best. But you need to tell us everything you know"

The group sat there for a couple of hours by which time they had a plan and Daegal promised to help them by contacting Valliant and saying he had another target and to arrange pick up. Leon hoped they could no trace where Merlin and the other magic users were being held. Now all they needed was a magic user as bait. Making arrangements to contact Daegal when they were ready Leon and Percy headed back to Arthur's and Gwaine took Daegal back to town.

"You're doing the right thing you know that don't you?" Gwaine told him "Without your help things would continue and innocent people would be hurt"

"Thanks Gwaine, even if I do go to prison at least I will feel better about myself now" Daegal said.

Back at their temporary office the men tried to decide who they could get to help them. If Uther was involved it would be no good using Morgana even if Arthur would allow it. Lance suggested they try a Kara Dowling the fiancé of Mordred the man who had contacted Morgana with Merlin's help. Once they had his name they had been able to find out about him, after all Mordred was hardly a common name. No one was happy about using a civilian, but as it seemed that when the magic suppression gun was used it was clear immediately if the person shot had magic they had no choice. All the magic users taken had been under thirty or they might have used Gaius, but then he was in his seventies so was not a suitable candidate. When Lance had contacted Kara to tell her they believed her boyfriend was being held captive but was still alive she had been adamant she wanted to help them. She was a activist for the pro magic movement and said if they wouldn't let her help free her boyfriend then she would at on her own.

So within twenty four hour they had everything set up. Gaius injected Kara with a tracking device, and had checked she was fit and healthy to cope with what was going to happen. Then Daegal had contacted Valliant. Hopefully they would soon know where the captives were being held and be able to mount a rescue. Leon had even spoken to his ex-commander in the army, who had a small amount of magic himself, for help in mounting the rescue. He was going to provide a small number of select troops led by himself to assist Leon's group. At this stage he just didn't trust anyone else the systemic nature of the anti-magic group made it too difficult to trust anyone they weren't one hundred percent sure of. In the past few weeks several top policemen had come out in favour of Uther Pendragons policies openly, stating magic users were a danger to democracy everywhere. They knew they had a small window of opportunity and they dare not miss the best chance they had. If they could prove what was happening they all felt that public opinion would swing the other way.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Morgana and Arthur had their reservations about the plan. But once they met Kara they felt better. She may be slight and small but she was very determined to go ahead. Morgana had wanted to be the bait, but realised that it would be foolish if Uther was involved. But she hated the fact there was nothing she could do but wait. Arthur wasn't much better although Leon had given him permission to go to the underground area once it had been identified.

Once everything was set up Daegal contacted Valliant "I have another one, I don't know how good but I've seen her using" Daegal had been told on his first contact never to use the word magic in his calls "When do you want her"

"How old?" Valliant snarled "You know the boss wants a particular age"

"I'm not sure about twenty, but I don't know how long she's about so it needs to be soon" Daegal was nervous but Valliant came to expect that from the young man. But so far he had given them their best earner and as long as he came up with the goods he didn't care.

"Can you get her at the normal place tomorrow morning?"

Daegal looked at Leon who as at his side listening "Yes can do"

After the phone call ended Daegal looked at Leon "Once I've done it what happens. If it doesn't work they will kill me"

"Come back here and we will look after you, if necessary give you a new identity. Don't worry he won't get near you and this is going to work" he patted the young man on the back "You are doing the right thing you know"

Daegal gave a weak smile "I know, in a funny way it feels good, like I will be able to start afresh"

The night before the raid Morgana had another vision which upset them all and added to the urgency.

"I saw Merlin he was crying, he couldn't move and was pleading to be allowed to die and saying he was a monster" she paused "Then later I saw him again later his hands were covered in blood, it was dripping everywhere and he was hitting someone with them I couldn't see who, it was like he had gone mad. There was three men trying to hold him it was horrible"

Arthur held his sister "Gana it means he is still alive, hang on to that thought, we will get him out."

"Maybe but what will he be like, Merlin is such a gentle man that wasn't what I was seeing." Morgana sobbed "Be careful all of you, I'm not sure that Merlin won't hurt you"

Leon tried to reassure her "We will be very careful Morgana, every care will be taken that no one gets hurt."

As Arthur went to move Morgana grabbed her brother "There is more…I saw Uncle Agravaine, he had a gun! He shot someone but I couldn't see who"

Leon spoke up once more "We will all have Kevlar vests on Morgana and Arthur will be safe I promise"

Before Kara and Daegal set off Leon spoke to Arthur once more

"We'll need your help Arthur, there is bound to be people who need victim support. But make sure you don't enter until you are called by me! The last thing we need is you getting hurt or you and Uther meeting up. We need this to be clean as far as evidence is concerned or he could get off"

Arthur looked at his friend "Morgana and Gaius are sorting out our spare rooms, we may need places for some people to stay. Not all will have families to help them. And not all will need to stay in hospital" he paused "At least this way we feel we are doing something. I just hope Merlin is ok"

Leon looked at his friend "Don't build your hopes up, from what your sister said I think he might be in need of major help if he is still alive"

Then with Percy, Elyan and Lance he set off for the raid. Lance had the equipment that would allow then to follow Kara after she was taken. The army would meet them later. General Godwyn and Leon's present boss Inspector Bayard had got official clearance for the joint operation from the Home Secretary, albeit somewhat reluctantly as she herself held anti magic views, but faced with the evidence she had no other choice. They were acting quickly to make sure no word got out. The Home Secretary herself would not leak the raid, as a career politician it would be to dangerous for her to do so without implicating herself.

After a sleepless night Daegal met Kara, a slight girl with dark hair and he thought good looking in an understated way. He worried about what was happening but Kara told him:

"Don't worry I know the risks I will do anything to stop this, even if it means my life. My kind can't go on like this, living in fear. Anyway without Mordred nothing is worth living for"

Then they set out together both hoping everything worked out well and resisting the temptation to look around for the policemen. Kara and Daegal walked towards the trees. They were using the same tale Daegal had used with Merlin. So as they got near the trees Kara asked "Where is your sister?"

"Just through the trees" Daegal led her to the same spot and once again Valiant and his men were waiting. Kara hardly had time to see the men before the shot hit her. She cried out and fell to the ground.

"Not as strong as the last one from the reaction, but she'll do. Watch out for us boy" he handed Daegal an envelope "More once she's been tested"

Kara was soon in the bin and being wheeled away. Daegal turned and walked away trying to look as natural as possible. As soon as Kara was on the move Leon and the men followed at a safe distance. By now they had Gwaine with them. Kara was soon in the van and the mission started in earnest. The police and Army were tracking the van and soon left town and after an hour's drive entered an industrial estate outside of a large town. For the past week Lance had worked with Mary Annis to identify buildings and sites owned by Pendragons and it was towards one of these they seemed to be headed. The estate was home to the Pendragon's research and development department. But it was a couple of streets away when the van pulled into an abandoned site.

After ten minutes the van left the site but Kara was no longer on board. The Tracker seemed to indicate that Kara was now underground, they had found the site! As one of the Army group stopped the van Leon met up with his old commander John Godwyn looked like a kindly office worker or accountant but was in fact a very astute and canny General in the Army. He and Leon decided to continue with the raid on the site as soon as they had questioned Valliant and his men. Valliant refused to answer anything so they decided to move in anyway, not wanting to leave Kara for any longer than they had to. So the entered the building. It took them less than a couple of minutes to find the lift. Leon and his team and three armed Army officers were the first to go down. They found themselves in old chalk mines deep unground. It seemed the area had several such systems although this one was unrecorded. Following the tunnel, that seemed to have been recently used, they soon found themselves in a well-lit area.

The first thing they came across was the row of what could only be called cells each cell contained at least one and in some cases three people. Indicating to them to keep silent they continued along the tunnels to be confronted with several doors. The first was locked the second led to a lift and the third when opened showed a large room set out with twenty trolleys each with a person strapped onto, with several people walking round in white coats.

"This is the police, please put your hands in the air and make no movements" Leon called out as three armed men followed him.

As the workers looked round they dropped their clip boards and held up their hands. One in the furthest end of the room was sidling away and trying to keep out of sight. "Stop right their Sir this is your last warning" Leon called out to him. But at the same time saw a door close in the far corner, someone had clearly got away.

Leon and one of the army men gave chase as the rest secured the area. The man who had been trying to get away had stopped and was clearly unhappy at being spotted. Percy approached him as the rest of the people were being strip searched. Leon and Brian, a captain, went down another corridor at a run and saw the man disappear into a lift. Taking the stairs at the side they followed on the run. At the top they emerged into what was clearly a modern building, the man they had been chasing went into a room.

Following they entered the door to find themselves in an office. The man they had chased was talking to another man sat at the desk. Leon looked at the man whose face was badly scared and said "Keep still and keep your hands in sight, you are under arrest for kidnapping at the very least" Then he looked closely at the person behind the desk and gave a nod "Mr Pendragon" then he read the two men their rights as Lance entered the room and handcuffed the two men

"What are you doing this is an outrage!"

"If we are wrong you will get an apology but somehow I don't think that will be necessary." Leon told him. He had met Arthur's father in the past so knew exactly who they had arrested.

Lance spoke up "Elyan is securing the building as we speak. General Godwyn's men will ensure no one leaves."

Leon nodded "Lance stay here while I go down into the tunnels, arrange the custody of those concerned and get the searches started for any information."

Leon headed back downstairs. He arrived as a medical team arrived to check the people on the trolleys. Then he headed out to the cell areas when he found Arthur talking to a young man and Kara, Gwaine was with them. Gwaine turned to Leon "This is Mordred, he tells us that he thinks Merlin is behind the locked door. The army guys are trying to get it open now. In the meantime we are letting all these guys out after the medical staff have checked them and getting a full list of names. Ambulance have been called for the ones that were being tested, but the rest don't seem too bad. Gaius is seeing about getting the suppression sorted"

With that the army called out that the door was open. As Leon and Gwaine went in Arthur heard a shot, but was prevented going any closer as a marksman entered. Then Arthur heard what was clearly his Uncles voice, "Keep back or he dies"

Arthur could hear crying but the sound was almost inhuman "m a monster kill me let me die"

Then there was another shot and silence except for continued sobbing. Leon came to the door and spoke to one of the other men who handed him a blanket before the policeman said "Come on in Arthur I think we need you"

"Don't touch anything" Leon warned Arthur. As Arthur walked in he saw what was clearly a body covered over with the blanket he had seen handed over. Looking round he saw a wall of one way glass looking out over the trolley area, then the banks of computers and machines around the walls. The in the centre off the room facing the glass wall was a large tilt table presently in an upright position. As he walked round he gasped. Even though he had been expecting it. Leon had shouted out for a medic as Arthur approached the person strapped to the surface.

It was hardly recognisable as Merlin, he had been missing for a month and in that time had lost weight and muscle mass, and all his ribs were clearly visible. He was naked and the various tubes were clearly visible as were the straps that held him in place. His hands were encased in metal moulds at his sides. But most disturbing was his face. He had clearly been crying regularly and it was also contorted in fear and pain. His eyes were wide open and string out through the glass but it was clear he wasn't focusing.

Arthur walked up to his friend "Merlin… you are safe now"

In shocked silence they heard him plead again in a husky and broken voice "M…Monster, please kill me…..please want to die"

The medics pushed in and the table was soon tilted down but not completely as no one was sure how long he had been stood. But as they touched him he started to scream. One of the medics made them all leave except for Arthur who continued to try and comfort Merlin. Then after a short time one of the medics left and spoke to Leon.

"We need to get some things analysed before we dare give him anything to calm him. Also we have tried to remove the gauntlets but they appear to be stuck to his flesh. They are now switched off, our computer bod and sorted that. We are going to have to wait to move him until we can get that do that then we may need help to make sure we don't cause a problem when his powers are free again"

Leon looked concerned "We do but its Merlin's Grandfather so be careful, I'm not sure how he will cope seeing him like that. Maybe one of the magic users can help I will ask"

It turned out that Mordred had very strong magic, and as he had already been about to communicate with Merlin Gaius felt he might be able to help Merlin keep control once he was free of the gauntlets. But he also insisted on being there. "He is my grandson, but I have helped him all his life. I want to help him now. In fact I insist. If he coped with what he has I can cope now"

"I might be of use, I am a trained psychologist in victim support" Arthur told the medics from his position at Merlin's side "I will stand by"

It took six hours to process all the remaining captives they found fifty seven young men and women in the cells. All of whom needed to be questioned and debriefed over the next few days. After allowing them to contact their families they were all given accommodation and medical checks. It was clear many of them would need help getting over their ordeal, so to a great degree than others. The ones who were on the trolleys would be kept in hospital until the effects of the drugs they had been given could be assessed. Leon went with Inspector Bayard to question Uther Pendragon, who as owner of the company was key to the whole thing.

Back at the police station and with his lawyer in attendance he told Leon "Pendragon's had clearance to run trials of the new range of magic suppression drugs. It was all legal and above board. The trials were being run on volunteers who were paid. Each and every one signed the correct forms" He was clearly confident of the outcome.

"Including Mr Merlin Emrys?" Leon asked "Did he consent to what you were subjecting him to?"

"I am not familiar with all our volunteers, just the overall picture. I am CEO I cannot be everywhere at once" he protested "If anything happened that exceeded our licence I will take swift action against who was responsible"

The questioning continued but eventually stopped for the night, Uther was refused bail and was escorted to a cell.

Back at the underground facility the gauntlets were finally removed after Merlin had been finally been sedated. The only substances being administered to Merlin was fluids and liquid nutrition. Nothing at all for pain or sedation, he had been fully aware of all that was happening as well as having to cope with the pain without relief. His hands were a mess, the constant stream of magic being pulled through them had left them skinless in places and bloody. There were sores in places where the straps had held him in place. He was soon off to hospital in one of the ambulances.

Gaius went with him after telling Arthur and Leon "His physical injuries can be sorted with time although his loss of muscle and movement will result in problems that will take time to overcome, but his mental state might well be another matter"

Arthur gave a silent vow to ensure Merlin got all the support he needed for as long as it took. He felt a responsibility for the young man, not only was his father guilty for what had happened, but Merlin had become a good friend while he was helping Morgana.

Two years later

It had taken months to sort out the legal side of what had happened. But once the story was in the public domain the mood changed and Magic users gained public support. The court case was complex, but now finished, with Uther Pendragon and all those involved, including those in the political field and the police, who had turned a blind eye to what was happening, paying the price. Uther and the main perpetrators having life sentences. This included Valliant and his team. Leon kept his word and Daegal was given a suspended sentence and Arthur managed to get him employment so he could continue in work and rebuild his life, they were all convinced that the young man was genuinely repentant.

Most of the released magic users returned to their families and received support and help from a charity set up using Uther Pendragons assets. The charity was headed up by Morgana with help from Lance and Elyan who had left the police force. Mordred and Kara also became involved in a centre set up by the charity to help magic users control their powers and use them for good. Gradually all the people who had been taking drugs to suppress their magic were weaned off of then and a law passed that meant that only those who proved to be a danger, because they used their magic for harm, ever prescribed them.

During the investigations Edwin's motives became clear. He had hoped once magic had been eradicated he had intended to use his power to take over and rule. Not realising that long before then Uther would have removed him. So it was ironic that Edwin was the first who was prescribed them, as he spent his life in prison for his part in the hatred and cruelty of what had happened in the name of Pendragon.

Leon and Percy were put in charge of the division of the police that dealt with Magic crimes along with a team of sorcerers. But the friends all remained close. Arthur stopped working for the police and used his skills totally to support those who needed help after their release. He was paid by the charity but put his wages straight back in as a donation. His biggest challenge remained Merlin, whose guilt over the killings he had been forced to do had left him damaged mentally. Arthur worked with Iseldir a physiatrist and sorcerer to try to help the young man.

One day as Gaius arrived to see his grandson, who was living at Arthur's permanently, he walked through to the lounge and saw Morgana looking out of the window.

"Hello Morgana how are you?" Gaius had become very fond of the two Pendragons and considered them grandchildren in their own right.

The green eyed young seer looked round and smiled "I am very well Gaius, things are good. I just wish Merlin was doing better. I had a vision last night. I don't know how long in the future it was but it gave me hope. Merlin looked content and happy. He was smiling, not like he used to but so much better than now"

"Then we can all hope, Merlin is a strong young man, but he always took on guilt for things he couldn't control." Gaius said sadly. What are you looking at my child?"

Morgana turned round and smiled "Those two" she said indicating with her hand. Out of the window in the garden under an old oak tree, two men sat on a bench. It was clear they were talking. "Merlin looks almost animated, I wish I knew what he was saying to Arthur"

Gaius smiled "You have both been very good to him, I am sure he will get better with you both supporting him. He considers you as family now, and so do I" he paused "I am getting old but I will rest easy knowing he has you two"

Morgana turned to the older man "You will be about for a long time yet Gaius, but have no fear we will be there for him as long as he needs us. It is the least we can do, anyway he is such a big part of our lives. Without him and you, I know I couldn't have coped so well" hesitating before continuing she added "He spoke to me for the first time yesterday about what happened, he still feels he should have been tried for murder, but at least he acknowledged that he couldn't have stopped anything happening. So that at least in progress"

"Merlin is a pacifist Morgana, killing over thirty people, even indirectly, will never leave him. Uther was so proud of making a warlock kill his own kind with magic, Iseldir told me that Merlin can remember word for word what Uther said to him that first time that will never leave Merlin. But it is good to see him making progress. But both you and Arthur also need to stop blaming yourself for what you father did. It wasn't your fault either."

"But we are his blood! We did think about changing our name, but what good in the end would that do?" As Morgana looked out the window she saw Arthur and Merlin approaching. "Here they come, no more bad thoughts, Gwen is cooking Merlin's favourite meal, so let's enjoy it"

"Morgana" Gaius put his hand on Morgana's arm as she moved away "Everyone needs to look forward not back, we can't change what happened but we can influence the future. Live your lives for what will be it can be and not what was, if you don't he has won"

Morgana smiled "We should have that put over the door"

The END


End file.
